


Have her Cake and Eat it Too

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex doesn't know the love of his life kills people for a living, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, Surprisingly Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: Eliza had read somewhere once that the reason Louboutins had red bottoms was to disguise blood on the bottoms of prostitutes’ shoes from walking through the meatpacking district on the way to work. She wasn’t sure how true that was, and she didn’t make a habit of walking through puddles of blood, but there was still something fitting about it as she slid her feet into her heels.





	Have her Cake and Eat it Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesty/gifts).



> Shout-out to TheInevitableSense, emmiimmeme, Rainah, theGirlnightwing, and Steph (whose ao3 name is escaping me in this moment) for all suggesting assassins or murder when I asked for an AU

Eliza blinked her eyes open and resisted the urge to press the snooze button as the sound of their morning alarm echoed in her ears. The arm around her waist tightened and Alex muttered something against the back of her head. 

“We have to get up,” she said, patting the hand resting on her stomach.

Alex shook his head. “Don’t wanna.”

The alarm continued to go off.

“Turn it off,” Alex groaned.

“Nope,” Eliza said, popping the p. “If I turn it off we won’t get out of bed and you’ll persuade me to do something that’ll make me think it’ll be worth it for a moment or two, and then you’ll realize what time it is when you wake up again and panic. You’ll try to make up for the lost time by working extra late and you’ll miss dinner and I’ll be all alone in the apartment with no company until it’s way too late, feeling like a scorned housewife.”

“That was once,” Alex said as he removed his arm from her waist and rolled onto his back. “It was one time and you’ve never let it go.”

Eliza chuckled. “You made sure that it was a very memorable time, what can I say?”

She reached over to turn off the alarm on her phone. 5:32 am. She kicked her legs over the side of the mattress and sat up, stretching her arms around her head. She looked over at Alex to find him smirking at her. “What?” she asked.

“I did make that pretty memorable, didn’t I?”

Eliza hummed in agreement.

Alex reached over to brush his hand over her hip. “Care for a repeat?” he asked.

She laughed as she stood up. “No,” she said. “I’ll start the coffee while you shower.”

“Join me?”

Eliza shook her head. “We learned the hard way that it wastes more time than it saves.”

“Love of my life, don’t you think that-”

“And that’s why I shower at night,” Eliza interrupted. She bent down to pull on a pair of Alex’s sweatpants that were lying on the floor. “Do you want a light or dark roast this morning?”

She heard the rustle of fabric as Alex maneuvered himself off the bed. “It’s a dark sorta morning, I think.”

Eliza walked into the kitchen and started the usual routine. The coffee pot was filled with water, the coffee beans measured and ground, and she put the kettle on the stove for her own tea.

The coffee was done, and she was just finishing up cutting up the fruit when Alex took his place at the breakfast bar, setting his laptop up in front of him.

Eliza set the mugs and bowls down before she walked around and took a seat at Alex’s side. “So,” she started. “What’s it looking like today?”

Alex reached for his mug and took a long sip. “The usual. There are some rumors going around about an affair Burr says he’s not having. Washington thought it necessary to tell us not to discuss it during work hours.”

She quirked a brow. “An affair Burr says he’s not having?”

“Yep.” Alex nodded as he started to type something. “Jefferson’s asking me about it. Says he doesn’t have familiarity with anyone else in Burr’s circle.”

“I thought you weren’t in Burr’s circle.”

Alex snorted. “I’m in Burr’s circle as much as anyone’s in Burr’s circle.”

Eliza pushed Alex’s bowl of fruit and yogurt closer to him. “I thought you and Jefferson didn’t get along.”

“We don’t.” Alex spooned a bite of yogurt into his mouth. “But apparently our frequent arguments over his stupidity mean we’re familiar enough with each other to gossip.”

Eliza leaned over a pressed her cheek to Alex’s shoulder. “Of course, dear,” she said. “Eat your breakfast.”

She sent Alex out the door with a kiss to his cheek and a to-go cup full of coffee in his hand.

“Text me when you’re done for the day,” he said. “I should be able to tell you what time to expect me home by then.”

“Will do.” She smiled up at him and brushed invisible dust off of his shoulders. “Love you.”

His face softened. “And I love you with all of my heart, my angel.”

It’d been years and still hearing those words and seeing the pure emotion in Alex’s eyes had her cheeks warming. “Have a good day at work. Go kick their asses.”

Alex ducked his head down for a good kiss. “Good luck corralling the kids. Love you.”

The door shut behind him and Eliza went back into the kitchen to clean up the mess from breakfast. She still had a while before getting ready. James wouldn’t be leaving until eleven for his early lunch meeting.  

She set the dishes out to dry and connected her phone to the speaker. She changed into a sports bra and yoga pants while the tranquil sounds of the familiar playlist filled the air.

Eliza rolled up her yoga mat after she finished her poses. She’d go the gym later for weights and cardio, but it was always nice to work on her flexibility. It was meditative in a way that the repetition of dumbbells or an elliptical didn’t quite manage. Long, drawn out movements. Waiting and thinking had always been things she’d had a gift for.

Her hair was still pulled up into a bun when she knelt on the floor in front of the closet to start to get ready for the day.

The usual would suffice. She’d only be across the street. It’d be a regular job.

She moved the boxes of shoes off of the top of the trunk and opened it to reveal the old guitar case. This one was a favorite of hers - one of the first that Angelica had gotten her. It was reliable, which was what mattered over everything else.

James Callender was a man disliked by many. He had made a reputation on exposing scandals with no care for whether or not they were true. Rumor was that he believed himself to be the great equalizer, tearing down those who might otherwise have seemed untouchable.

Really, it was a miracle he had survived this long.

Eliza got herself comfortable as she settled in for the next little while. The rifle was comfortable in her hands, a steady companion as she tried to come to a decision. There hadn’t been exact instruction for how Callender was to die, just that it was to be done.

She didn’t recognize the man across the table from Callender, but according to Callender’s schedule, he was a potential contact with some television network, someone whose morals were fucked enough he thought it worth it to meet.

Callender was in her sights, but killing him now could be a mistake.

The opening came exactly twelve minutes and seventeen seconds later.

The man Callender was with stood up from his chair after looking at his phone, threw some cash on the table, and walked away. A moment later, he was leaving the restaurant. 

Callender was alone.

Eliza let out a slow breath and pulled the trigger. It was a perfect shot, as expected.

She dismantled her gun and was long gone with her guitar case slung over her shoulder by the time the police arrived.

Angelica was already seated at a table outside when Eliza made it.

She set her case on the ground and took a seat.

“You’re late,” Angelica said, not looking up from her menu.

Eliza looked down at her watch. “Not really,” she said.   

“We said 12:15.”

Eliza shrugged. “It’s 12:17.”

Angelica set the menu down and looked at her. “So, how’d it go?” she asked

“As expected,” Eliza answered. “Going out in public isn’t my favorite, but sometimes it’s the easiest.”

Angelica nodded. “I hope no one made a fool of themselves.”

The waiter came by and took their orders.

When the waiter was far enough away, Eliza hummed. “No one did,” she said. “Just like Mother taught us.”

“Happy to hear it.” Angelica look down at her phone. “We have plans at six. If they don’t show, be sure to let me know.”

“When have I ever not?” Eliza asked with a grin.

Angelica narrowed her eyes. “It’s become more frequent in the past year or so.”

Eliza leaned across the table. “Are you trying to imply something?”

“You know my thoughts on the matter,” Angelica said. “I don’t care how oblivious you claim Alex is. I don’t care how much you trust Peggy’s hacking. One day it’s going to become obvious that you don’t actually work at a school, Eliza. And once that happens, he’s going be angry and lash out.”

“It’s worked this long.”

“Sure it has,” Angelica said. “But say you don’t leave the boy, let’s say you and Alex stay forever together. Let’s say you guys decide to file joint taxes, or he wants to surprise you with flowers at work. Something’s going to happen. It’s not going to last forever.”

Eliza swallowed down the immediate retort - it would do her no good to poke and prod at Angelica more than necessary. She took in a deep breath. “I know,” she said. “I just...don’t know what else to do.”

“Our line of work isn’t meant for a normal life, Eliza,” Angelica said, eyes softening. “You know this.”

Eliza nodded. “I do.”

**_To: Alex <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
_ ** **_From: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ Heading home now <3 _

**_From: Alex <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
_ ** **_To: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ How was your day? _

_ I hope it was as wonderful as you are _

_ Though I’m not sure that’s possible _

_ I should be home around eight if all goes well _

_ I love you so much and every minute away from you is a minute I suffer _

**_To: Alex <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
_ ** **_From: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ It was an easy day. The only incident was Jeremy forgetting his snack. Dolley says hi. _

**_From: Alex <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
_ ** **_To: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 _

**_To: Alex <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
_ ** **_From: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ Ily. See you later <3 _

The confirmation of payment came in just as she was putting the chicken in the oven.

**_To: Angelica  
_ ** **_From: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ Thanks for lunch xx _

**_From: Angelica  
_ ** **_To: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ xx _

Eliza set her phone down on the counter. The chicken had about twenty minutes before she needed to check on it. She looked down at her hand. She liked to keep her nails short and without polish, but she could use a manicure.

She pulled up an episode of Chopped and grabbed her basket with her nail kit and went to work. She liked to keep her nails short enough to not get in the way, but just long enough that she could leave red lines on the smooth skin of Alex’s back.

The chicken was done at 7:58 and Alex walked through the door at 8:06, just as she was plating their dinner.

“Perfect timing,” Eliza called out. She could hear the rustle of fabric as Alex took off his coat and hung it up. “Dinner’s just ready. You won’t need to reheat it.”

Alex’s footsteps were muffled by his socks on the laminate, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to the side of her neck. “You’re perfect.”

Eliza giggled. “Pour us some wine. We can sit at the table tonight.”

“Red or white?” Alex asked as he pulled away.

“I think we have a Burgundy,” Eliza said. “Grab that one.”

The chicken and vegetables had turned out just the way she had wanted them to - rich in flavor and pairing well with the wine. It was a treat to have Alex home early enough during the week to share dinner, and Eliza was more than willing to make these nights feel more special.

Alex reached for her hand across the table, and they spent the rest of the meal eating one-handed, their fingers intertwined between them.

“So,” Eliza started. “How many times did the affair Burr claims he’s not having come up?”

Alex snorted into his wine. “At least five that I saw. I’m sure it was more, but I didn’t spend a lot of time with Burr today.”

“Did Jefferson keep pestering you?” she asked.

“You have no idea,” Alex muttered. He chewed on his bite of chicken. “His office is close enough to mine that I can’t make a deal about him going out of my way, but he doesn’t seem to realize that Burr is secretive about everything to everyone unless he’s drunk.”

Eliza tilted her head to the side. “Oh?”

“And he hates getting drunk,” Alex said. “Well, he doesn’t hate being drunk, he hates being drunk in front of people.”

“We should invite him to a holiday party,” Eliza said. “I’m curious now.”

Alex smiled and shook his head. “He won’t come,” he said.

Eliza smirked over her glass of wine. “I have my ways.”

“Betsey,” Alex said, eyes narrowing. “You’re not allowed to seduce Burr to get him to come to our holiday party. You’re only allowed to seduce me. We’ve gone over this.”

Eliza untangled her fingers from Alex’s and started to trail them up his arm, pushing at his sleeve. “Do you want to be seduced?” she asked.

His eyes darkened, and Eliza set her glass of wine to the side.

\---

It was a cute little bistro they had decided to try out. French cuisine with a modern twist at a reasonable price, a cute little area outside with string lights over the tables. It was the type of place that always caught Eliza’s eye, and the kind that Alex always took her to for their date nights. There were fond memories associated with them, and they always had Eliza’s chest feeling warm. 

She squeezed Alex’s hand as they stood up. He was pressed close to her side and he pulled his hand away to wrap his arm around her waist, his hand burning through the thin fabric of her dress. The shoes she was wearing had her standing a couple inches taller than him, and she knew that as soon as they got back to the apartment she’d have him on his knees in front of her.

It was something to look forward to, sweeter even than the chocolate torte they had shared for dessert.

They had made it about hundred feet before Alex stopped mid-step. “I forgot my jacket,” he said. “I’ll be right back.”

About fifteen seconds went by after Alex left when Eliza felt a strong grip tight around her upper arm pulling her to the side.

“You’re the one who stole my contract,” a deep voice growled into her ear. “I needed that money.”

Eliza let herself be tugged toward the narrow alley. It’d be better that way than to be caught destroying a man three times her size in the middle of the sidewalk.

Of course, that was when Alex came back, eyes wide with alarm and running toward them.

“Hey!” Alex shouted, voice carrying. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

The man pulling her back stopped, looking for the source of the noise. When he caught sice of Alex, he laughed. “What’s it matter?” he asked. “”The two of us got business to sort out. What’re you gonna do about it anyway, ya prick? Can’t you see we’re occupied?”

Alex’s top lip pulled back in what might have been a snarl, and Eliza didn’t try and hold back the sigh when Alex pulled his arm back and punched the man.

The hiss Alex made when his fist made contact was louder than the man’s grunt, and not a full moment passed before the man’s own hand connected with Alex’s nose. There was a distinctive crack, and Eliza winced. It was broken, for sure.

The man still holding her arm just laughed. “Did he really think he was gonna do anything?”

“Knowing him,” Eliza said. “He absolutely did.”

“He your boyfriend or somethin’?” the man asked.

Eliza snorted. “Something like that, sure.”

The man leered at her. “You could do better than that, babe.”

Eliza raised a brow. “You’re flirting with me now?”

“Maybe.” The man leaned in closer, his bad breath filling her nose. “I could be persuaded from killing you. We could work together, fuck after our hits. Make an arrangement. You’re good. I could use that.”

Eliza laughed. “I know I’m good,” she said. “But do you think I’d really work with you?”

“It’s worth a shot.”

“I guess,” she said.

And then she lifted her knee up with as much force she could and caught him right between the legs. It was a simple tactic, sure, but it worked. The man let go of her arm and hunched forward, his hands going to his crotch. Eliza pressed a hand down on the back of his head and lifted her knee with the same force, this time breaking his nose.

She backed away and looked around. They were still close to the sidewalk, and Alex was conscious, pinching his nose to stop the flow, his phone in his other hand with the dialpad pulled up. In a small pile about two feet away from Alex there was a small pile of damaged bricks.

Perfect.

Eliza bent down and picked up the largest one. It had enough weight that it could do some damage. She looked over at Alex and winked.

A second later she threw the brick at the man’s head, catching him in the temple. Oops. He went down.

She turned back to Alex and smiled. “Come on then, we need to get you to the emergency room.”

Alex took a moment to stand up. “Betsey-”

“Come on,” she repeated. She grabbed for his hand and pulled him onto the sidewalk. “There’s a hospital not too far from here.”

“But-”

Eliza shook her head. “I took self-defense classes in college, and I guess a bit of panic kicked in,” she said. “I’m sure the freaking out will kick in when we get back to the apartment. Right now I’m running on adrenaline.”

“Are you-”

“Shhh,” she said. “It’s probably better you don’t talk, love, with you nose and all.”

\---

**_From: Angelica  
_ ** **_To: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ Peggy will be cleaning tonight. She said she can grab anything you leave behind if you need. _

Eliza smiled at her phone, the worry that had been nagging at her all day disappearing. She was meeting Alex for dinner - a proper date night, planned in advance with reservations at the type of restaurant Alex prided himself in being able to afford. It wasn’t the sort of thing she could bring her guitar case to.  

**_To: Angelica  
_ ** **_From: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ Thank you so much _

**_From: Angelica  
_ ** **_To: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ Don't get used to it _

_ Treat your boy well tonight. He’s been annoying me the past week or so on how to make it perfect.   _

**_To: Angelica  
_ ** **_From: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ I thought you didn’t like him _

**_From: Angelica  
_ ** **_To: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ I have nothing against him personally. Just remember that you can’t have both him and this life of ours. You’re going to need to sacrifice something. _

**_To: Angelica  
_ ** **_From: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ We’ll figure it out when the time comes _

**_From: Angelica  
_ ** **_To: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ This is a decision you need to make on your own _

_ Have fun _

Eliza set her phone to the side and traced her hand over the pastel lace spread out on her bed. It was a bustier set - one she’d been eyeing for weeks and had purchased with the money from Callender. Alex loved her in stockings, loved to fuck her with them on.

The look in his eyes when he’d sneak his along her thigh in the back of an uber and find the lace of her stocks was one that Eliza looked forward to. The heated gaze would have her shifting in her seat, contemplating if dinner was even worth it. It always was, the wait always did such amazing things to Alex.

The set fit perfectly, and she smiled to herself as she clipped the garters in place.

Eliza folded the dress and put it along with the shoes into the guitar case. She’d change after Arnold was taken care of.

This one was simple. Arnold was a man who had sold information to a rival company, and the company he was working for now wanted him dead, said he was too much of a liability. Arnold’s wife was the one who had reached out on behalf of the company’s CIO. There was a story there, Eliza was sure.

She was to wait to shoot until the wife was gone. They were arguing now, arms flailing and faces red. Arnold was a large man, and not a kind looking one. Alex, in comparison, was softer looking. Though Eliza didn’t have a single doubt that Alex could give Arnold a run for his money in calculated cruelty for a cause should the time come. He was good for her like that.

The wife pushed herself away from Arnold, grabbed her coat and purse, and stormed out of the apartment. Eliza couldn’t hear it, but she could imagine that the slam of the door rang through the air.

She got Arnold in her sights and pulled the trigger at the exact moment he went to sit down. The bullet got his shoulder instead of his chest. Injured, but not anywhere close to dead. Arnold’s hand shot up to his shoulder, and he dropped to his knees and collapsed onto the apartment floor. 

Eliza cursed under her breath as she got up. She’d have to do this the old-fashioned way. She reached for the knives stowed in the case, taking a deep breath to calm herself before she headed over. This was supposed to be quick. She’d have to hurry if she wanted to meet Alex in time She might have to sacrifice the lipstick and liner.

The wife had left the door unlocked, and Eliza pushed it open with her gloved hand. Arnold was lying on the floor, making no move to go grab his phone resting on the table a couple feet away to call for help. It was pathetic, but convenient.

His eyes widened when he caught sight of her, but he made no move.

It made sense when she caught sight of the dart in his neck.

Where the wife had gotten such a thing was a mystery, but Eliza was willing to let it go for now. She’d have Angelica look into it.

How Arnold was lying on the floor meant that Eliza had to hunch over him to get good access to his neck. She preferred her guns, but there was an effectiveness that a knife guaranteed, the precise control over what exact wounds were being made.

She felt the warmth soaking her shirt, and grimaced. She’d have to burn it. Sure, black wouldn’t show the stain but she’d still know.

**_To: Angelica  
_ ** **_From: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ Thought I’d let you know I’m gonna start getting ready for dinner now _

**_From: Angelica  
_ ** **_To: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ Thanks. I’ll send Peggy over to help. _

She’d read somewhere once that the reason Louboutins had red bottoms was to disguise blood on the bottoms of prostitutes’ shoes from walking through the meatpacking district on the way to work. Eliza wasn’t sure how true that was, and she didn’t make a habit of walking through puddles of blood, but there was still something fitting about it as she slid her feet into her heels.

**_To: Alex <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
_ ** **_From: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ Leaving now. See you soon. Love you <3 _

**_From: Alex <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
_ ** **_To: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ I love you too, my angel _

_ Are you wearing the shoes? _

**_To: Alex <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
_ ** **_From: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ ;) _

The look Alex gave her when she approached the table he was already seated at had Eliza smirking and looking forward to the night ahead. She knew she was attractive, but a little confidence boost never hurt anyone.

He stood up when she got closer, grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “You look stunning.”

Eliza leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “And you are looking particularly handsome tonight, love.”

And he was. His hair was down, and the suit he was wearing was fit to perfection. Not that he ever let himself look bad, but tonight? Tonight she could see the extra effort.

Alex pressed another kiss to the back of her hand and they sat down. A waiter came by not long after.

Eliza nudged her toe against Alex’s ankle and said, “I’ve been looking forward to this all week. It’s nice to go out, make it feel special by doing something a bit different.”

“It’s always special with you, Betsey,” Alex said, smiling softly.

She took a sip of wine to disguise just how much she melted at that. “You’re a sap, you know that right?” she asked. “Completely ridiculous.”

“But I’m your sap,” he said.

A familiar warmth flooded her cheeks. “What am I going to do with you?”

Alex waggled his brows. “I have a couple of ideas,” he said.

“Oh?”

“But, I’m afraid they all start with us finishing this dinner.” He took a sip of wine. “However much I would love to leave and do all sorts of things to you, I’m afraid we just can’t let that happen.”

Eliza smirked and leaned forward. If she were another woman she might have crossed her arms under her chest and accentuated her assets, but she was gifted in different ways. Instead, she dropped her shoulder and let her sleeve slip down, revealing skin and letting a hint of the lace of her bustier peak out.

She hadn’t gotten to see him discover the stockings, she deserved this.

Alex’s eyes focused right in. She was a practical woman, tended to wear neutral and plain fabrics on the average day. Anything not solid and beige meant she had worn something special. Alex swallowed and his eyes took on the familiar glint. “Betsey,” he gasped out. “Don’t do this to me.”

Eliza leaned back and sat up straight, taking a short second to fix her sleeve back in place. “Do what?” she asked, smirking.

His eyes narrowed. “You’re an evil woman.”

She reached for her glass. “But you love me.”

“Heavens yes.”

The meal wasn’t all the memorable compared to the heated looks Alex kept shooting her.

Alex’s hand went to her thigh as soon as they were seated in the backseat of the uber. It crept higher and the slight whine he made when his fingers found the lace was music to Eliza’s ears.

She picked up his hand and moved it to his own thigh. “No,” she said. “Later.”

“But, Bestey-”

She shook her head and raised her other hand to press her finger to his lips. “Later,” she repeated.

Lord knows they didn’t need to scare the poor driver.

Once they were in the apartment with the door shut behind them, all bets were off. Eliza found herself with her back pressed to the door, and Alex’s hands sliding from her waist to the hem of her dress, his mouth hot against her neck.

“God,” he muttered. “You have no idea how gorgeous you are. I can’t look at you without thinking of how much I want you.”

Eliza hummed as he hand reached up to thread her fingers through his hairs, keeping his face pressed close to her neck. His fingers hooked over her panties and tugged them down - she had long ago learned to wear them over the garters - and she hissed when his thumb pressed against her clit.

Alex chuckled against her neck, his hot breath washing over her spit-slick skin. God, the things he did to her. Her other hand came up to clutch at his shoulder.

“You like that?” he asked.

“Do you even need to ask?”

His fingers worked over her and it wasn’t long before she was gasping his name with her climax.

“Fuck,” she muttered as she caught her breath.

Alex pulled his hands away. “It’s so hot when you swear.”

“Do it again,” she said. “I want that pretty mouth of yours this time.”

“It’ll be my pleasure,” he said. He pressed another kiss to the side of her neck, this time right over her pulse point. “But first, I want to see what you’re wearing under this.” He tugged on her dress. “I keep imagining, but I know it won’t be as good as the real thing.”

“I can’t really go anywhere with you holding me to the door, you know,” she pointed out.

Alex stepped back, Eliza immediately missed the hot press of him against her, and tugged her hand to pull her in the direction of the bedroom. He flicked the light on as they walked in, and he turned her around so he could help her with her zipper, first taking a moment to move her hair over her shoulder.

It was the tiny things that made the difference, the thoughtful touches that she’d been told not to expect from anyone. She and her sisters had been given options, either they continued their mother’s business and resigned themselves to quick fucks with no intimate connection or they continued their father’s and married someone well-off enough to not concern himself with a woman’s pleasure. Eliza had done neither. She would have her cake and eat it too.

Alex’s hot lips pressed to a spot of skin below her neck, and her dress was pushed off her shoulders to puddle on the floor. “God,” he whispered, hands tracing over her sides, “completely gorgeous.”

It was too much, and Eliza turned around so she could press herself to him and catch Alex’s lips in a kiss. Her hands went around his neck and his stayed at her waist. It was perfect - the slide of his lips against hers was perfect. She moaned into his mouth and pressed even closer. She was still wearing her heels, and he head to tilt his head up to kiss her. It was perfect.

She pressed her thigh between his legs, and felt satisfaction go through her at his strangled moan. “Eliza,” he gasped out. “You’re-”

“I’m what?” she asked.

“Perfect,” he said. “Absolutely perfect. And I really want to taste you right now. Fuck, please Betsey.”

She stepped away and dropped herself onto the bed, her arms out to her sides as she fell back so her back was on the covers.

Eliza expected Alex to slide his hands along her silk covered legs, expected him to press his lips to the soft skin of her inner thighs, leaving a burning trail until she could tangle her fingers in her hair and pull him close, get her tongue flat against her clit, his fingers curling just the right way inside of her.

Instead, she looked up to find him staring at her, frozen in place and eyes wide - not the good kind, the panicked kind.

She sat up. “Alex? What’s wrong?”

His eyes were focused on her stomach. “You’re bleeding,” he said, voice small. “You’re bleeding!” he repeated, louder, stepping closer. “What happened? What’s wrong?! Eliza, you’re  _ bleeding _ .”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.” The tone he used was the same one he used when talking to people who didn’t understand what he had said the first ten times, and Eliza would have felt insulted were she not so confused. “How are you so cool about this?!”

She stood up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” she said. “I feel completely fine! The only thing wrong right now is that you’re freaking out instead of eating me out!”

He stepped forward and pressed a hand to her stomach and pulled it away, looking at it confused when it came away clean.

Eliza finally looked down at her stomach. The blood must have soaked through her shirt when she was killing Arnold. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Alex repeated. “That’s all you have to say?!”

She was horny and she was frustrated and maybe that was why she said, “It’s not my blood, Alex!” instead of thinking about the implications.

Alex’s eyes got even wider if possible and his mouth dropped open. “What do you mean it’s not your blood?!”

“What else could it possible mean?!” Her arms were out at her sides. “I’m fine! Please, please get back to the fucking me now.”

“Whose blood is it then?!” Alex asked, still standing frozen.

Eliza crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, looking to the side. This was not how she had imagined this conversation happening. It was never supposed to happen. “Benedict Arnold’s,” she muttered.

Alex raised a hand to his face and dragged it down. “Benedict Arnold.”

She nodded.

“Isn’t he the guy who had that huge scandal awhile ago?” he asked.

“Something like that,” she said.

He took in a deep breath. “And why do you have Benedict Arnold’s blood on you?”

Eliza turned her head back to face him. “Because I killed him.”

It was best to honest in a relationship.

Alex closed his eyes and raised his hands to his temples. The moments dragged on as neither of them spoke. Eliza resisted the urge to fidget, instead focusing on the pain in the balls of her feet and toes. As amazing as these shoes made her legs look, they weren’t comfortable. She kept them on though - if anything were to pull Alex out of this funk of his.

“And why did you kill him?” Alex asked. His voice had taken on an odd quality - the same tone he used when talking with clients on the phone. Business, no affection. People liked him because he was effective, and this was certainly effective.

She debated the answer back and forth in her mind for about a second before she decided to just be out with it. “Because someone paid me to,” she said. “Anything more than that is confidential. Hell, you’re not supposed to know this much.”

Alex exhaled and opened his eyes. He seemed unable to keep himself from looking her up and down, and Eliza couldn’t help the smirk. She supposed she should have felt a little bit exposed, with her panties sitting somewhere in the hallway.

“This shouldn’t be hot,” he said, finally.

Eliza took a step toward him. “You can freak out later, if you want,” she said. “I mean, the proper reaction is probably to freak out now and call the police and all sorts of things.” She took another step forward and raised her hand to grab hold of his tie. “I’d really prefer if you didn’t.” She let go of the fabric and lowered herself to her knees. “I could make it worth your while.” She gripped Alex’s thighs. “I had different plans, initially, but I think I still have that harness you like so much hanging around.”

It was a combination of her own desire and knowing that Alex would be more willing to listen and hear her out, might be more accepting after he was relaxed from an orgasm, that had her doing it. She wasn’t stupid. This likely ended very badly for her, and she was going to do every she could to stop that from happening. Right now he was tense. She could help.

She mouthed over his clothed cock - hard, he wasn’t any less turned on than he had been before - and he let out the same strangled moan, his hand going to the back of her head.

“Eliza,” he gasped.

“Yes?” she asked, brow raised.

“You’re an assassin.”

She nodded, and reached up to undo his button of his zipper.

“I shouldn’t be turned on by that,” he said.

Eliza pulled down his pants and boxers. “Probably not,” she agreed. “Are you though? Does the idea that I killed a full-grown man turn you on? Knowing I could kill you?”

“Fuck,” he bit out. “It does.”

She swallowed him down, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat, and looked up to meet his eyes. 

“Fuck,” he grunted.

\---

Eliza woke up the next morning to an empty bed and eleven text messages on her phone.

**_From: Alex <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
_ ** **_To: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ Fuck you _

_ You’re not a teacher I went on the website and searched for you. Checked other schools too. You’re actually an assassin. That’s your day job. Fuck. _

_ God I love you so much and that’s the problem even knowing this I’m mad but I know if you asked me I’d stay and this isn’t something I can choose to accept without thinking about goddammit Betsey why’d you do this to me I can’t even think about it rationally because I’m imaging you stabbing someone and my dick’s getting hard _

_ I can’t believe you’ve lied to me for this long. That’s why Angelica doesn’t like, isn’t it? Why she always makes those comments about how maybe we’re not meant to be? It’s not me, it’s fucking you. Of course it is. Not that I ever thought I was ever good enough for you but jesus this is not what I was thinking about _

_ I’m staying with John until I can sort this out. I took a couple days’ worth of stuff. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. _

_ Fuck why am I telling you not to worry when you’re literally a fucking assassin _

_ The guy that broke my nose probably barely registered on your fucking radar and fuck that’s hot fuck fuck fuck fuck you you know that now my nose is going to remind me of you i’m going to have to go to the fucking plastic surgeon and get a new nose and it’s going to be your fucking fault _

_ God betsey I don’t want to have to get over you I love you so goddamn much _

_ Don’t text back because I know if you do I’m going to come back over and just forget this ever happened and jesus do I want to I want to go back to thinking you were just a teacher who was perfect for me in every way and fuck you still are and I love you so much and this doesn’t change that jesus I know it should and that’s why I’m freaking out but fuck there’s another part of me that’s telling me that if you ever got caught I’m a good enough lawyer to get you out of it and jesus does the idea of protecting you like that make me feel some kind of way but also I know I shouldn’t because I know that you’ve literally killed people and I don’t know who or why all I know is that they’re dead and it’s your fault and you got some fucking paycheck for it god all the gifts you’ve bought me have been paid for with people’s lives but that doesn’t mean I’m going to treasure them any less _

_ I’m so angry at you right now but more of all I’m angry at myself because how did I not notice and of fucking course you’re an assassin I always knew you were too good to be true too good for me I’m furious and pissed off and john’s confused because i’m not telling anything but my knuckles are bleeding from trying to punch through his door jesus christ betsey only you could do this to me fuck you _

_ I love you so much and yet I don’t know anymore _

She rolled onto her back and let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. She bit down on her lip to try to hold back the sobs. God, this wasn’t supposed to hurt this much.

Alex had started off the same as every other man she’d ever fucked. But somehow, one night had turned to two had turned to three and here she was falling apart in their bed because he’d managed to worm his way into her heart. She loved him. She didn’t deserve him. And even know he was saying he didn’t deserve her. Fuck.

She took in a deep breath and wiped away the few tears that had managed to spill out of her eyes. She’d have a good cry later - hot bath, couple bottles of wine, give it the drama it deserved. But now? Now she had to deal with this.

This was what Angelica had warned her against, what Angelica had told her was going to happen.

It wasn’t going to be pretty.

**_To: Angelica  
_ ** **_From: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ He knows _

**_From: Angelica  
_ ** **_To: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ Fuck _

_ I’ll call you tomorrow. I imagine this isn’t going well. _

**_To: Angelica_ **

**_From: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ Thanks _

**_From: Angelica_ **

**_To: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ I’ll bring a bottle of bourbon and we can drink out the feelings after we deal with it. I’m not exactly familiar with break-up protocol personally, but I think it’s supposed to involve ice cream, alcohol, and strippers _

**_To: Angelica  
_ ** **_From: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_Best. Sister. Ever._

_ I want blond ones _

**_From: Angelica  
_ ** **_To: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ I’ll take care of it xx _

**_To: Angelica  
_ ** **_From: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ xx _

She pulled up the conversation with Alex and let her thumb hover over the keyboard as she tried to think of something to say.

**_To: Alex <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
_ ** **_From: Eliza Schuyler_ **

_ It’s wrong of me to demand anything from you, but please please don’t just sneak into the apartment and take all your stuff without saying anything. Please just, if you decide to move on and god knows you should please don’t go without saying goodbye. If you decide to turn me in just give me one last kiss god alex _

_ You weren’t supposed to find out like this. Hell, you weren’t supposed to find out at all. I wanted to protect you from all of this _

_ I love you _

Fitting last words.

Eliza threw her phone across the room and rolled over to shove her face into Alex’s pillow, inhaling the faint scent of his shampoo.

God.

She didn’t get out of bed for the rest of the day. She knew she could stay here for weeks, if she wanted. She had enough saved away from work she could go months, longer if she dug into her untouched trust fund. She could ask Angelica to let someone else take the hits.

Angelica came over the next day with a bottle of Maker’s Mark and two pints of Ben & Jerry’s.

“Couldn’t find the strippers on such short notice,” she said as she walked in.

Eliza snorted and opened the door to let her in. “Probably for the best.”

“He staying with John,” she said a little bit later as she peeled open the lid to her phish food. “He said he’s not going to tell anyone.”

“You don’t know that for sure,” Angelica said. “Has he talked to you since?”

Eliza sighed. “No.”

Angelica nudged a full shot glass over in her direction.

She accepted it gratefully. As she did the second and the third.

By the end of the night both of their pints were emptied, a third of the bourbon was gone, and her chest was still aching.

\---

She woke on the couch with a glass of water, two ibuprofen, and a blueberry muffin on the coffee table in front of her. Her feet were propped up, a light weight resting over her ankles.

It was Alex, because who else would it be.

“Good morning,” he said, voice soft.

Eliza remained silent.

He nodded toward the table. “You should probably take those. Try to eat a little bit of the muffin, to help your stomach.”

She swallowed down the pills with a sip of water and ripped off a small piece of the muffin, never taking her eyes off of him.

“So…” he started.

“So,” she repeated.

“John thinks you’re cheating on me,” he said.

Eliza almost spit out the piece of muffin she was chewing.

“I know, I know,” he rushed in. “But I couldn’t really tell him why I left in such a hurry, he made his own assumptions.”

She took another sip of water. “I’d never cheat on you,” she said. “Never.”

Alex’s eyes softened. “I know,” he said. He shook his head, and the softness was gone. “I also thought I knew you were a school teacher though, so who knows.”

Eliza took in a deep breath. Frustration and relief warring within her - frustration for not knowing why Alex was there, relief that he even was. “Why are you here?” she asked.

His thumb rubbed over her ankle. “I’m here because I love you.”

Her eyes widened.

Alex sighed. “I know I should have stayed away. Knew that even had I come here planning on turning you in I would have changed my mind when walking in. God Eliza, I came here planning on doing this, and yet it still feels insane. I just don’t know if it’s the normal insane or the oh-god-you’re-an-assassin insane.”

“Alex?” she asked. “What are you talking about?”

“I think...I think I love you too much to stop loving you just because of what you do for a living. I mean...you’re still you besides that, right?”

Eliza nodded.

“I’m hurt,” Alex admitted. “I’m betrayed and I feel like you might be keeping things from me but we’ve lived together long enough that surely your personality can’t be that different? Right?! I’m hurt and it’s not going to be easy and it’s not like we can get a normal marriage counselor…”

Her eyes widened. “Marriage?”

Alex’s cheeks darkened. “Right...about that…”

“Alex?”

He looked down at her feet in his lap. “I love you so much, Betsey. I don’t want to stay away from you,” he said. “If it was anyone else I might be able to, but, God...I can’t…”

Eliza sat up and placed her hand on Alex’s shoulder and squeezed.

Alex looked up at her, hope in his eyes - always so expressive. “Marry me?” he asked.

“What?” she gasped.

He reached for her hand and squeezed it tight. “God, I’ve been thinking about this for what feels like forever. I feel like I thought about marrying within the first hour of knowing you, Betsey. That never went away. I ran away to John’s thinking that maybe rationality would win over, maybe I’d be smart enough to know that the normal person would turn you in.”

Eliza felt something tighten in her chest.

Alex shook his head with a laugh. “But I’ve never been normal, have I?” he asked

“No,” Eliza said, voice breaking. “You haven’t.”

Alex smiled and raised a hand to cup her cheek. “I’ve always known that the only way I’m ever going to get what I want is by going after it, and even with this...I still want you.”

“You’re serious?”

“Absolutely,” he said. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “I love you, Eliza Schuyler, so much. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?”

“Yes,” she whispered against his lips. She took in a deep breath and wrapped her arms around his neck, tucking her face into her shoulder. “I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you.”

It was better than anything she could have ever imagined. She shifted so she was sitting on Alex’s lap, his hands falling to her waist, squeezing her tight.

“I never thought this was possible,” Eliza whispered. “I thought I’d never get to see you again. I was heartbroken. Alex, I love you, you have no idea.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You’re never getting rid of me now, just so you know.”

She pulled back and smiled up at him. “I’d never want to.”

Alex bent his head and captured her lips in another kiss, deepening it until Eliza felt her toes curl.

“You know,” he said after he pulled away to breath. “You should probably brush your teeth.”

She grabbed the pillow she had slept on and wacked him in the side with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com/)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
